


Prince Petericks

by scarredsodeep



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Embroidery, Fanart, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/pseuds/scarredsodeep
Summary: Inspired by that amazing gif where Patrick puts a crown on Pete. Prince Peterick embroideries.For Bandom Bingo 2017: fairy tale.





	Prince Petericks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiguredOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiguredOn/gifts).



> I will write you another FOB fairy tale one day soon, don't worry. Until then, enjoy this fibercraft.


End file.
